


Content

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader accidentally falls asleep in Dean's bed and wakes up to find him cuddling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

   You were exhausted. That nest of vampires had tired you out beyond belief and all you wanted to do was sleep, but, of course, you couldn't just fall asleep. You had laid in bed for at least ten minutes and as tired as you were, you drift off into unconscious bliss. Getting up, you planned to go to the living room in the bunker and plop down in front of the TV. That usually relaxed you and would probably put you to sleep in no time. As you walked through the halls of the bunker, you passed by Dean's room. The door was partially open and he was sitting on his bed awake with the TV on. You decided the living room was too far and knocked on the door.  
   “Yeah?”  
   “Can I come in?” He got up from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it fully.  
   “What's the matter?”  
   “Nothing. I just wanna watch some TV and the living room is too far,” you replied. He chuckled and let you in.  
   “We gotta get you a TV for your bedroom,” he said, plopping down on the right side of the bed. You slowly crawled onto the left side and rested your back against the headboard. His bed was insanely comfy. You pulled his blanket from underneath you and snuggled under it, your eyes still fixed on the TV. It was some old western playing, which you weren't particularly fond of, but you knew it would put you right to sleep, especially with the aid of Dean's impossibly comfortably bed.  
   “Yeah,” you answered, sliding down under the blanket so that you were almost laying down on the bed. Slowly but surely, you passed out. In truth, you hadn't really planned on falling asleep in Dean's room, just getting to the point where you could pass out easily in your own bed. At some time in the middle of the night, you woke up. The TV was off and the room was dark. You were on your side, facing the outside of the bed. There was a pillow under your head, which hadn't been there before, and an arm around your waist, pulling you close. Dean was snoring softly, his face inches from your head. You could feel his breath stirring your hair and you smiled sleepily. He was so warm that you didn't even mind that he was cuddling you. It was sort of nice, but you would never admit that to anyone but yourself. You scooted closer to him, pressing your back against his warm chest and stomach. He stirred a bit in his sleep, adjusting his arm around you and snuggling closer to you. You smiled wider as you felt his face nestle into the crook of your neck, his stubble rough against your skin. You placed a hand over his arm and soon drifted back to sleep, content in his arms for the time being.


End file.
